


Leaving Home Ain't Easy

by WelshieMightyMouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Uses His Words, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 06, army!derek, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshieMightyMouse/pseuds/WelshieMightyMouse
Summary: Derek decides to join the army when the pack go off to college. Stiles doesn't like the fact that he seems to be leaving without a goodbye and marches over to the loft to confront him (I'm bad at summaries)





	Leaving Home Ain't Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I wrote this fic in about half an hour? And it's the first one I've had the nerve to ever post.  
> Feedback so, so, so welcome! (but please be nice guys, I'm fragile lmao .-.)  
> Also, it is un-beta'd and the title is a song by Queen because my music taste time traveled back to the 70's.
> 
> This fic is designed to be set after the events of 6B when Stiles is heading back to his FBI training, I've chosen to ignore the lack of Sterek in the season finale and pretending that they secretly cuddled all the way in the Jeep to save everyone.
> 
> Obviously I don't own the characters outlined in this fic, they belong to the writers of Teen Wolf and Jeff Davis, I just stole them so I can pretend the world is okay for a lil' bit.
> 
> Yes, I did write this instead of revising for an exam :3

"You're leaving"

Stiles' voice cuts through the sparse loft, empty save for a small stack of boxes by the door. Derek glances at him, before busying himself sealing the last box; he can't bring himself to look Stiles in the eye.

"So are you"

"Yeah but...I'll be back after I finish FBI training" Stiles trails off, Derek can hear the hesitation in his voice but doesn't want to push it. He turns round, leans against the window ledge and crosses his arms across his chest, waiting for Stiles to continue.  
"I'll be back for my Dad because god knows what he'll eat while I'm away. He'll probably be stuffing himself with fast food and grease when he knows I'm not around to tell him off. I'm going to have to tell Melissa...."

Derek tunes him out, content to watch Stiles gesticulate wildly as he rambles about, well frankly Derek doesn't know anymore. Stiles still has a habit of going off on impossible tangents, he's probably not even talking about his Dad anymore.  
He takes the time to observe the young man in front of him, yes man, because Stiles isn't the awkward 16 year old he first met anymore. He's taller, broader and has seemed to have grown into his flailing limbs. The rambling is still there, just a small insight into the constantly whirring mind that comes with Stiles' curiosity and intelligence. He supposes the ADHD helps, but its settled down over the years, Stiles hides it, controls it. It's moments like these though that Stiles' control slips, his desperation takes over and Derek decides he should probably take pity on him and cut him off.

"It was always in the plan, this, the army. I was going to join up when we were living in New York, Laura thought it would be good for me, stability...control. I guess just..."

"Something came up?" Stiles is leaning against the supporting beam in the centre of the room now, mirroring Derek's position, but his fingers drum out a restless rhythm where they tucked against his chest. 

"Yeah, Laura asked me to wait until she came back from Beacon Hills. I guess I never stopped waiting"

Derek picks up the last box from below the window and carries it across the room to the others by the door. As he passes Stiles, a hand comes out to grip his forearm.

"Would it have ever happened? You and me?" If Derek didn't have werewolf hearing, he probably wouldn't have heard the last bit, even though Stiles was barely arm's length away from him. He shifts the box to one hand and drops it on the floor. _It was only books anyway _, he thinks, he hopes. He turns his wrist in Stiles' hold, slides his arm back until Stiles' palm is resting face up on his.__

____

"You were a child Stiles, even if I wanted it I couldn't have gone there. _We _couldn't have gone there, not after.." Derek tenses up at the thought of her name. Stiles seems to understand him even though Derek can't quite get his words out. He extracts his hand from Derek's tightening grip on his palm, and lifts it to cup Derek's cheek.__

____

"You didn't want to be Kate?" He stats it like a question, even though Derek's certain he knows its the reason. Derek nods against his palm and presses his cheek slightly into Stiles' hand, still not quite able to say it out loud.

__

"You could never be her" Stiles' voice is almost a whisper as he leans into Derek's space, the hand on his cheek slowly pulls Derek's face down towards his until their foreheads rest together. Derek lets his eyes fall shut, happy to just feel Stiles' breath against his eye lids for a while, slowly he tilts his head so their lips press together briefly.

__

He can feel Stiles' small intake of breath against his lips, as if he wasn't quite expecting Derek to actually go ahead and kiss him. The thought makes Derek smirk and he drops his hands to Stiles' waist, pulling him forward as he deepens the kiss.  
Stiles moans against his mouth, hands slides up to tangle in Derek's hair, he twists the short strands round his fingers and tugs. Derek moans and Stiles takes the chance to lick his way into Derek's mouth, pressing their bodies impossibly closer. When Derek finally pulls back and opens his eyes, Stiles' lips are red and kiss swollen, he's panting slightly and his eyes are still half hooded. Derek can't smother his small smile at the thought that he did that, _he made Stiles look like that _, and dips in to press another chaste kiss against his lips because he can't resist.__

____

__

"I'll take that as a yes then" Stiles mumbles as he drops his head onto Derek's shoulder, pressing his lips softly against the side of Derek's neck. Derek's wolf settles at the gesture, _pack, safe, warm _and he chuckles, running his hands gently up and down Stiles' back. He stops when he smells the sharp tang of sadness and feels Stiles take in a shuddering breath against his neck.__

____

__

____

"Do you have to go?" His voice breaks and Derek can tell he's trying to muffle it by pressing himself as far against Derek's skin as he can.

____

__

____

Derek sighs

____

__

____

"Beacon Hills doesn't need me anymore, Scott is here and he has his new pack. I need a purpose Stiles, something meaningful, something that makes a difference" He pauses and tucks his head down into Stiles' neck, breathing in his fresh scent.  
"And you were leaving anyway, Malia too. Isaac's already gone and Cora is in South America, honestly I felt like there was nothing left for me here" 

____

__

____

Stiles pulls back, his eyes are shinning with unshed tears but he's nodding

____

__

____

"I get it, I do I just....wish you didn't throw yourself into danger all the time" he wipes his nose on the back of his sleeve and seems to shake himself back into sobriety. He pushes a finger into Derek's chest and he laughs, not quite meeting Derek's eye.  
"And you better come see me when you're on leave, and you have to write to me, and send me pictures and tell me stories about all the people you're saving and...."

____

__

____

"Stiles" 

____

__

____

"Yeah?"

____

__

____

"I promise" 

____

__

____

Derek smiles at him softly, Stiles' grip on his t-shirt loosens and he lets out a quiet huff

____

__

____

"I'll hold you to that"

____

__

____

Derek takes a few steps back from him and holds out a hand. 

____

__

____

"I leave for training tomorrow, spend my last night with me?" He hopes his pleading doesn't come through in his tone, that Stiles will just let him have this, doesn't over think it. What is he kidding, _it's Stiles, he always over thinks things _, Derek scolds himself. Stiles, however, surprises him by linking his fingers together with the outstretched hand.__

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

"Yeah okay, but this isn't going to be it Sourwolf, you're coming back to me" he fixes his gaze on Derek's until Derek nods in agreement. He takes a step back and starts to lead Stiles backwards through the loft space to the bedroom, eyes never leaving those whiskey coloured irises as he navigates by memory.

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

 

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

And in the morning, when Derek leans over the bed to kiss Stiles goodbye, army uniform perfectly pressed and alien against his skin. He decides the morning light bouncing off those whiskey eyes and the way Stiles' body fit into his arms, was the only memory he needed to get him through the next few years.

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome :)  
> Hope it wasn't too terrible


End file.
